


Storms are powerful and dangerous forces (And who can resist its beauty?)

by Dark_Sans



Series: Luz Noceda and The Heroes of Olympus [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amity is Athena's Daughter, Ares is a jerk, Because I think she would look adorable, F/F, Luz has the most OP family tree of all, Willow is a Satyr, but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sans/pseuds/Dark_Sans
Summary: “You really are begging me to kill you, aren't you? I could easily turn you into a cockroach and crush you! You are nowhere near my level! ”"So I think it will be okay to accept my request ..."Luz pointed her sword at the god.“Ares, God of War. In order to take the symbols of power you stole and return them to their rightful owners ... I challenge you to a duel! ”(The battle of the young demigod Luz against the God of War (Kratos!...No?)Ares finally awakens / regains her sealed / sleeping power. And an extra little gift.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Series: Luz Noceda and The Heroes of Olympus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010601
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. The truth is revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Storms are basically the junction of the fury of the sky, driven by the power of the sea and that usually creates darkness wherever it goes ... Can you guess whose Luz is a daughter?

The pearls took the three girls close to the Santa Monica pier, where they swam quickly towards land, staggering as they tried to steady themselves. Luz was the first to collapse on the sands of the beach, the revelation she had in the world of the dead being too much to stand.

"Everything we've been through ... All those dangers, and all that was just a trick to start a war between the gods ..." Amity twisted her hair a little, wiping off the excess water. She gently put her hand on Luz's back in an attempt to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Luz ... Your mother ..."

“She'll be fine. Hades isn't going to hurt her, and when we solve everything, he will bring her back. ” Luz stated, to comfort Athena's Daughter or herself, she was not sure.

"I still don't understand ..." Willow stood up, starting to pace. "The Master Bolt wasn't in the backpack before, and none of us knew about the theft of the Helm of Hades, so how ...?"

“Do you remember the prophecy? ‘ _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned_ ’. This god is not Hades. It is another god, one who stole the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness, and placed the blame on me when it learned that I have a strong connection with Poseidon. The perfect bait.” Luz punched the floor, feeling her frustration rise. "Someone abused the connections my family has with the Big Three to use me as a pawn to start a big war between the gods."

"But why? Why want a war between the gods? What would that person gain? Who is this person?"

Luz looked at Willow, and for the first time, the satyr saw anger sparkle in the Latina's eyes.

"Guess who."

Willow felt a chill down in her spine, and slowly turned to look across the beach with the other two girls. And there, leaning against a motorcycle, in his motorcycle suit, his baseball bat and leaving a bronze war helmet hanging on the handlebars of the motorcycle, was Ares.

"Hey Girl. You should be dead. ”

Luz snarled, her anger starting to crackle in her chest as energy. Her hand was shaking, desperate to draw her weapon and face the God of War. Instead, she closed her hands and took a deep breath, trying to calm her father's boiling divine blood in her being.

“You tricked us. You stole the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness and blamed Luz! ” Amity shouted, holding her necklace in case a battle started.

“I didn't steal it personally. Gods cannot take the symbol of power from other gods without consequences ... It doesn't mean that I can't send people like you to do the job. ” Ares snickered, which did not help the girls' anger at all. He pointed to the young Latina. “You are making this war very difficult, girl. Understand, you must die in the Underworld. So..."

“... So Poseidon and Zeus are going to be mad at Hades for killing me. And with Hades revealing to have the Master Bolt after I died on the mission that Poseidon gave me, Zeus will end up blaming Poseidon for also sending me on a suicide mission. And without knowing who took his helmet, Hades will be furious with both of them. ”

"Which means a beautiful triple beat in progress!" He shouted, looking frighteningly happy at the thought of the massacre that was going to happen.

"You are crazy." The satyr frowned in disgust. "If war is so important to you, why didn't you just keep the items yourself and start the war?"

Ares stopped for a second, looking confused. He opened his mouth before closing and tilting his head slightly, as if hearing a voice in his head. Soon he had the smirk and proud smile on his face again.

“Because I don't want to get in trouble. My pride hurts a little, but I can't face those three at the same time easily. Better to be you than me. ”

"Liar. You are Ares, you are not an intelligent god, your whole story consists of killing and killing without thought. And that kind of plan is something worthy of Athena, it is not something that a bloodthirsty and irrational beast like you would think. ” Luz stood up, Ares growled in anger at the insults. “You are being used. Something told someone to steal these items and convinced you to leave the thief alive and watch the war unfold. And I bet the thing that the thief serves and is giving you orders is that creature from the abyss. ”

"I am the God of War! I don't take orders from anyone! I have no dreams! ”

“When did she say anything about dreams? In my view, you just reported yourself. ” Now it was Amity who had a mocking smile on her face. Ares's glasses seemed to take on a red glow before he forced a smile.

“We are running away from the problem here, girl. She is alive and I cannot let her return with the Master Bolt and manage to convince those blockheads. Then I will have to kill you. It's nothing personal."

He snapped his fingers and summoned a giant boar, which quickly fixed his gaze on the girls and charged towards her. Willow and Amity tensed, both preparing to dodge when Luz moved towards the animal, both to protect her friends and to try to calm the stormy fury in her chest.

When the animal lowered its fangs to attack it, Luz deflected to the side, which made the animal stagger slightly when it missed its target, and quickly jumped on it while driving its sword into the animal's back. The boar screamed in pain, starting to run and leap from side to side like a furious bull, in an attempt to get the demigod out of him. Luz held the boar even tighter, and forced the beast to run towards Ares before jumping with enough momentum to take out her weapon.

Uncontrolled and blinded by pain, the boar ended up investing in the direction of the God, who quickly hit him with his stick that threw him to the other side of the beach and made him disappear.

A little calmer with the release of her adrenaline, Luz got up while taking some sand out of her clothes and thinking about some plan. She looked quickly at the sea, remembering what she had been told. With a small smile on her face, she turned to the God of War and made the best copy of his mocking expression.

"You know ... I never thought that one day I would see the God of War like that, hiding behind his followers with a coward." Luz shook her head in disappointment and rested her sword on her shoulder.

Ares snarled again, the glasses looked like they were starting to melt by their fire. Amity and Willow looked at each other nervously at their friend's sudden change in attitude, not sure what to do, but they knew that annoying a god like that wasn't going to end well. When they looked at their friend again, the Latina blinked at them before focusing on Ares again.

“Of all the gods I've seen the difference between the stories that tell who they really are, you are without a doubt the most disappointing. And pathetic. ”

"It is very daring of you to call me a coward, considering that the only good thing you did was to escape the battle!"

"Of course I run away from the fights it the beginning. I may have divine blood, but I'm still just a fourteen-year-old mortal, practically a child, being chased by creatures much stronger than me. And without any kind of proper training, it is worth remembering ... What is your excuse for you to escape the fight, Mr. God-Of-War-Of-Thousands-Of-Years-Of-Experience? ”

Luz was sure that flames were coming out of the back of Ares's glasses.

“You really are begging me to kill you, aren't you? I could easily turn you into a cockroach and crush you! You are nowhere near my level! ”

"So I think it will be okay to accept my request ..."

Luz pointed her sword at the god.

“Ares, God of War. In order to take the symbols of power you stole and return them to their rightful owners ... I challenge you to a duel! ”


	2. Battle against the God of Jerks

Luz remembers when her fascination with Greek legends began. She was just 7 when a teacher ended up telling a Greek legend that no one was sure how much of that story was real or myth. The tale of a formidable warrior, an adventurer who faced many challenges without fear, a king who ended up being ancestral (and half brother, because apparently, a family tree is something stupid and not very relevant to the Greek gods) of another great hero. It was the first time she heard Perseus' tale.

She remembers how she begged her mother to tell that story in more detail the next day, and it ended up becoming her favorite bedtime story. It was the beginning of her obsession with mythologies, not just Greek, but all possible mythologies. She lost count of how many times she imagined herself in the place of those brave and courageous heroes, what things would she do differently or like the legends.

Of course, imagining is in mortal danger is quite different from _being_ in mortal danger.

Especially when your enemy is a God of War thousands of years old.

Luz turned to the left side, dodging a blow from Ares's sword that would surely split her in half. Her feet touched the sea quickly before she tried to approach the god again, to use the height of him and the sword he carried to her advantage. Ares tried to hit the side, but the demigod rolled between his legs and left him slightly unbalanced.

She tried to take the chance and attack him with her sword, but it looked like he knew what she was going to do, since he deflected and grabbed her by the neck to hurl her across the beach, hitting a sand dune. Luz groaned in pain and staggered slightly as she stood up, her head looking like it's spinning. She heard the police sirens, but she couldn't afford to divert her attention from her opponent. She has seen many stories that show whether the difference of one second is enough to separate victory from defeat.

Or in this case, to separate victory from death.

Unconsciously, she touched the five-bead necklace with a rolled flower that Amity and Willow had given her before the fight, as a good luck charm. Ares was strong, frighteningly strong, but it was also basically just that. Pure brute force. He wasn't even using all his knowledge in combat to underestimate the Latin demigod. And she will enjoy it. Luz can beat him, she just needs to be more like Athena, use her intelligence and wisdom as her power.

Or have divine luck. Divine luck would also be useful.

"Drop the shotguns and put them in the sand, now!" A policeman's voice using a megaphone. Luz almost turned to ask what shotgun when she noticed Ares's weapon flickering and looking like a shotgun before turning back to being a sword.

Ah ... The Mist ... I had already forgotten that ...

“This is a private matter! Go away!" Ares screamed before making a circle with his hand and a wall of flames appeared in the vehicles and the cars exploded. The demigod attacked him while he was distracted, only for him to strike back with his own sword stroke that would have separated her upper part from her lower body if, by a miracle of her ADHD, she decided in the last second to block with her sword.

The impact was still strong enough to launch the young girl close to the ocean waves, where she cried out in pain when her back and left arm hit a rock. Her whole body was shaking with pain and effort, her head still saw most things spinning, and now she felt her arm throbbing and burning, possibly it was going to start bleeding soon. Still, she tried to get up and leaned firmly on her sword when she failed, a determined look on her face. Ares sneered that.

“Do you still refuse to admit defeat? I have to admit that you have the spirit of a true warrior, but that alone is not enough to even scratch me! ” Ares pointed his sword at the Latina, who was breathing shallowly now. “First, I will finish you off and send your remains to the Underworld so that those three can start a war. And then ... ”He swung his sword until he aimed at the other two girls, who had expressions of concern and fear. "... I'm going to end those two too."

Luz's eyes widened at that.

"I can't leave witnesses to what happened, can I?"

Ares smirked as he looked at the other two girls. Willow and Amity took a step back, startled, but starting to get their weapons if they have to fight too. And Luz ...

Perhaps the burden of responsibility for her mission has finally dropped with everything on her shoulders. Perhaps the words reminded her that it is not just her life that is at stake, but that of many people. Or maybe it's a combination of everything. What matters is that when she heard those words from Ares, when she saw him turning to her friends, when she understood or remembered what would happen if she failed ...

Something within Luz awoke.

"... Enough ..." Luz whispered as she stood up, drawing the attention of the three again. "I got tired of this ..."

Heavy clouds began to rise as the waves stirred, the promise of a sudden storm seeming to make the place darker and more haunting.

“Because of you, the world is on the verge of war. People were injured by the attacks of monsters that came against me. My father and my divine uncle hate me for something I didn't do and it has made my life the last few days hell. My mother was taken away and I was unable to do anything to save her ... And now you threaten my friends? ”

Luz's eyes seemed to glow an electric blue for a second as she glared at the god.

" _I can't forgive you anymore, Ares_ ..."

Ares hesitated for a second, surprised by the girl's sudden change, before giving another arrogant smile, turning his sword in his hand to attack the demigod again. Luz bowed a little, her expression still serious as she faced the God who was now running towards her with all his speed to split the demigod in half. Devastating energy electrified her chest, her skin felt an indescribable dark cold, and her blood stirred like the waves at her feet.

For some reason, Luz has never felt as peaceful as she does now.

For some reason, everything seemed to be in slow motion for the young girl. She could feel the waves of the sea, faintly crashing against her legs. She could smell the salt water and her own blood running down her arm. She could see her two friends screaming in concern, Amity stepping forward with her short sword in hand. She could see Ares's cruel smile, the sword raised and ready to descend against her.

And for a second, she couldn't see or feel anything else, and she feared the worst ...

... But the cry of pain like a roar, and the flash of a great ray falling in front of her, made her return to herself.

Luz blinked, taking a step back only to realize she was on the sand again. She looked up at the god, who was having a few small spasms as if he had been electrocuted, and noticed the golden liquid coming out of his shoulder where the demigod's sword was stuck for some reason.

_Icor ... The blood of the gods ..._

_Did I ... Did I hurt Ares? How?_

"L-Luz?" The Latina turned to her friends, who seemed as surprised as she was. Without saying a word, Willow pointed at her, which made her look at her hands. Her hands with a tin shadow around them and sparks appearing on her fingers.

Luz blinked again. _Hades' Blessing? Did he ... Did he return his blessing to me?_

The shadows moved gently across her body, seeming to be slowly absorbed by her skin as it started to disappear. Sparks began to rise up her arm, concentrating on her head in a way that made her feel dizzy, before being released on top of her, creating a holographic image of lightning dividing a charged cloud in two.

The symbol of her father.

Zeus ... He was claiming her.

Luz had mixed feelings with that, especially with the situation in which he decided to do this.

"You ..." The demigod's attention returned to Ares, who had taken the sword from his shoulder and tossed the weapon into the sea. The God of War's hatred was plastered on his face as he started walking towards the young girl, who swallowed hard at the sight and took a step back. All the courage, daring and adrenaline that she had a few seconds ago ended up disappearing suddenly as it would happen with her sword at sea if it wasn't enchanted. She would be easy prey against him, but something stopped him.

A heavy, icy aura, like a cloud that devoured its own time, was surrounding the god at that moment, which seemed stunned. This strange aura was quite different from the gentle shadows that enveloped Luz a few seconds ago. That aura was good and delicate, cool as the shadows of a tree on a hot day, a promise of relief and protection from danger. That aura that involved Ares was cruel and malicious, carrying a feeling that everything was useless and there was no point fighting. Luz quickly decided that she wasn't a fan of that aura.

Ares blinked, looking confused and stunned, but then he growled again at the Latina as he lowered his sword.

“You made an enemy, child of god. You sealed your fate the moment you decided to go against me. Every time you use your blade in battle, when you need it most, you will feel my curse. Watch out, World Heir, watch out. ” His body started to glow, and Willow soon shouted:

“Luz! Don't look! ” Luz let out a small squeak, and quickly closed her eyes and covered them with her hands, at the same time turning her face away, completely preventing her from seeing even a hint of light in Ares's divine form.

And then, the God of War disappeared.

The three stayed in the same pose for a few more seconds, to make sure the deity was gone, before moving, Luz slowly removing her hands from her eyes. They looked at each other, surprised and confused by all that, but the mood was quickly interrupted by Luz's excited scream as she ran towards her friends.

“Did you see that? We not only went to the Underworld and came back whole, but I also managed to survive a fight against Ares, and still hurt him! ” She jumped for joy and screamed before doing a victory pose. "Eat this, sucker! This adventure will give a beautiful tale, both for the camp and for my original story! ”

"Luz ... Do you realize the gravity of the situation?" Amity asked, a little concerned about the Latina's sudden change in attitude. “You just made a god your enemy! And it wasn't just any god, it was the God of War! And he cursed you! ”

"Nothing that a little care won't solve, don't worry ..." That was the response of the other demigod, who did nothing to alleviate the concerns of the two girls. She touched the pocket of her hoodie and, as she imagined, felt her sword resting there in the shape of a pen. “The gods may be immortal and all powerful, but they are not invincible. You guys saw what I did, maybe better than me, because I kind of blacked out there... ”

“You disappeared in front of us. You literally disappeared and seemed to resurface using Ares' shadow, so you launched your sword and lightning struck him just as your sword nailed Ares's shoulder. ” Willow was sweating cold as he explained, Luz shook her head a little.

“I see ... That explains the darkness and the sudden cold. Seawater must not have helped with the shock either. ”

"Luz, don't you understand?" Willow took the Latina by the arms, still agitated by what had happened. “You are the Daughter of Zeus, but that power of traveling through the shadows is the power of Hades! That shouldn't be possible! ”

“Poseidon is one of my ancestors, like, an old one. I shouldn't have his power, but he still lent me his power until I was claimed by Zeus. ” Luz shrugged, realizing that she could no longer feel Poseidon's power in her. It was probably withdrawn, since she was finally officially a Zeus' Daughter. “Apparently, 'following the logic of things' has never been my family's strong point, and that includes the connection with the Greek gods. Maybe it's one of the benefits or side effects of restoring the Hades' Blessing on me, so don't worry. ” She gently removed her hands from the satyr on her shoulder, who was still looking incredulous at her friend's calm. "Speaking of Hades, we have to find a way to return his helmet and still have time to go to Mount Olympus to deliver the Master Bolt."

"It will not be necessary."

The three jumped up and turned to the voice. Bat Queen was close to them, gently wiping the Dark Helmet, a small smile on her face as she looked at the three young girls.

"Let me give it back to the master." Her gaze fell on the young Latina, her smile widening a little. “It was a great fight, by the way. I'm sure a part of Hades was happy to see you struggling to get his helmet back. ”

"D-Did he see all that?"

“Through me, yes. That's why he decided to return what is rightfully your... And another surprise. ”

Luz's eyes widened, her chest starting to fill with hope.

"Is ... Is it my mom? My mother is fine?"

The Bat Queen's smile spread a little, which in itself was both good and unnerving.

“It may take a while to arrive so when you return to your home, wait for your surprise to knock on your door. For now, focus on finishing your mission, young hero. ” She turned, before stopping. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot the warning." Furies's eyes seemed to shine when she faced the demigod again. “This time it was a mistake that Lord Hades made ... But if you betray his trust, he will not hesitate to withdraw his blessing again and send us all against you. I was clear?"

“Y-Yes Professor Katherine. I mean! Mrs. Bat Queen, er ... Alecto? ” The way Luz fumbled with what to call her made the sparkles in Furies's eyes soften.

"You can just call me Bat Queen." And after that, she got up, flew with her bat wings and disappeared into the clouds.  
Once again, the beach was quiet, none of the girls knew what to do or what to say. Slowly, Amity turned to the police, who seemed to be recovering from the explosion.

“... I think your fanfiction skills will be used well today, Luz. Because, unless we want to be arrested, we are going to have to convince those policemen that none of us were really responsible for the chaos we brought with us on the trip. ”

"Yes ... And we have to go back to New York today, and if we wanted to get there in time, we'll have to fly ... That is, pass through Zeus' territory while carrying a weapon with a more destructive power than a nuclear bomb. .. If we're lucky, your claim came along with Zeus free pass to we fly. "

"Let's hope for that ..." Luz turned to the two girls with a smile. “Well, we are already tired and looking like it suggests that we have come out of a war not long ago. Do you two know how to make a wounded and abandoned dog face? Because it will help a lot in the story I made up. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I did a lot of research and couldn't find anything about Hades giving his blessing to anyone, I will simply believe that he hasn't done it until today in the books. Then I will create my own Hades Blessing!  
> Whoever has the Hades Blessing, will have the ability to: Understand the language of the dead and the infernal monsters, becomes incapable of being hurt by any monster that is a servant of Hades, and when concentrates well, can make short Shadow Travel.  
> Considering that only those who Hades trusts have their blessing, and therefore, technically have no reason for any of his servants to attack his chosen one, the most useful part of the blessing is the limited Shadow Travel. Unless you face an army of the living dead that are not controlled by Hades or want old knowledge coming firsthand, I think the first part of the blessing would only be really beneficial in "The Heroes of Olympus", if you know what I mean.  
> And yes, Luz had the power of a Son of Poseidon temporarily during the first book, but now that she has been claimed by her father, Poseidon has withdrawn her 'aquatic powers' so she is not too powerful. I'll explain later, but basically the family of Luz is the equivalent of the family of Annabeth and Frank: A magnet of gods so big that you would think that someone cursed some of their ancestors to be attractive to the deities. For now it is all the explanation that you will have.  
> Wait for the last chapter of this little adventure!


	3. A new friend joins the team

Things were pretty smooth for Luz after her near death from poison.

After the betrayal that happened, indicating the end of the prophecy, Luz decided to stay at the camp to train and improve her skills. Willow had gone on her search for Pan and Amity had already said that she would stay at camp again, so all it took was a little push from her mother, who finally got rid of her terrible stepfather and promised that she would be fine, that Luz is a hundred percent percent confident of her decision.

The training of demigods was not as terrible as in the early days. Capture the Flag was no longer so scary, most campers were pretty cool with her compared to her old school, and Luz even ended up getting a taste for the adrenaline rush to outwit the camp harpies to sneak into Athena's Cabin or bring Amity to Zeus's Cabin to have pajamas parties wearing otter and cat jammies.

Long story.

What matters is that one day, shortly after her being completely healed, a knock sounded on Luz's cabin door.

Luz blinked, closing the mythology book and placing it on the bed when she got up to answer it. Shouldn't it be Amity, she knows she can get into her cabin at will, maybe another camper who wants to talk to her? As long as it's not Boscha or any of the Ares Children, it's okay with her.

The knock came again, more insistently. Luz opened the door and was confused when she didn't see anyone at first sight.

"Finally! I was getting tired of waiting! ” A voice said, she looked around, but saw no one. "Down here!"

Luz did what the voice said, and then gasped.

In front of her was a small bipedal creature, appearing to be canine or feline. He has dark gray fur, with his belly and the tip of his tail being light gray. He wears a red collar with a yellow tag. The strangest part of its appearance is a dog skull with white horns that existed on top of its head, one of the horns is broken. His yellow eyes with pink Iris looked at her disapprovingly.

“ _¡AY, QUE LINDO!_ ”

The creature barely had time to react before being hugged tightly by Luz.

“OH MY GODS! You are so cute!" She spun him around and hugged him even tighter as the creature tried to escape. “ Who's a widdle guy? Who's a widdle guy? Is it you? Is it you?"

“NO! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR LITTLE GUY IS!! HADES, WHY DID YOU SEND ME TO THIS MONSTER ???? ”

When she heard the name Hades, Luz stopped and released the creature, which was kneeling and panting due to the hug.

"H-How dare you do this to me, the future Heir of Cerberus?" The creature complained, still out of breath.

"Sorry, you are so cute that I can't resist ..." She explained, scratching her embarrassed cheek. "... You said something about Hades?"

The creature stood up, releasing a small 'nyeh' in the process. He turned to her and puffed out his chest, seeming to try to get more intimidating, but it only made Luz want to hug him again.

“I am the King of the Hellhounds. King, if you prefer. And I'm here to look after and watch over you until Hades is sure that something like what happened a few weeks ago, only with you doing it on purpose, won't show up. ”

Well ... Despite that, things are still pretty smooth, in Luz's opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! I hope you enjoyed this little adventure. I will try to adapt to other moments in this universe, but for now, that's it. I am thinking of making the adaptations without following the chronological order, since I am still in the first book of the first saga of Percy Jackson, but I am eager to do something from the book 'The Lost Hero', which is in the second saga.  
> And yes, I left the person who betrayed Luz well hidden, because I have some ideas of who the person will be and how the story will continue depending on the person I choose, but I am divided between which ones will give a better direction here.  
> Until the next adventure!


End file.
